


Oh, How I Wonder

by rscrapave



Series: Wonder [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Breaking Dawn, Post-Canon, RC Cullen, Renesmee Cullen hates a lot of things, Rosalie with a child tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rscrapave/pseuds/rscrapave
Summary: How hard is it to come up with a cover for your immortal family who's about to live among the humans? How to make that believable? Certainly by not making seven (physically) adults to attend high school for the millionth time.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Cullen & Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Cullen/Original Female Character, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Series: Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142036
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Oh, How I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's try this, shall we?
> 
> I noticed that there aren't a lot of Renesmee's centric story out there. That's somewhat understandable because people don't like her, maybe even hate her. But hey that's what fanfics are for.  
> This story (and probably the next ones? Let's see) revolves around the Cullens, mostly Renesmee who is all grown up-ish, as they try harder to live among humans. That means no high school for seven basically adults. Oh, also I get that the name Renesmee is just a no no. If they want to be discreet, they fail miserably with that name. But hey, I gave her a nickname that is not derived from Loch Ness Monster. 
> 
> Let me know what you think; what you want to see, or how I can improve my grammar. Seriously, I need this.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own Twilight. Only the original characters I created.

**Oh, How I Wonder**

“We were supposed to be blending in.”

“Give me a break! We’re a bunch of young adults living under the same roof. We stand apart from them no matter what. That’s not blending in, _Dad_.”

“Ren—”

“Don’t.” Her voice laced with venom as she put up a finger accusatory to the man in front of her. “I swear. Don’t. Call me that.”

All she saw was red and she wanted to scream. At nothing, at everything. Her family was different, she knew that since the beginning, so she was accustomed to be discreet and to keep things at an arm's length. More like, a dozen arms’ length. But the way they were acting, didn’t exactly help the case. 

With all the times they had done this before, she thought they would be at least decent at it. But they were not and that caused the argument at the family meeting in their house. 

That argument inevitably followed by their moving to the other side of the country, to a somewhat bigger town of Hanover, New Hampshire. They still had to live away from the town though. She doesn’t really care, because the moment she got her acceptance letter to Dartmouth, she decided to live in the dorms.

Her dad was against it, of course, but she stopped really caring about what he thought about how to live _her_ life. 

“Ren—”

“RC.” 

He exhaled a breath he didn’t really need. “ _RC_. Please reconsider this.”

“I have,” RC said as she loaded her bags into the car. “Multiple times, actually, and they came to the same conclusion that I want to live on my own, like other kids _my age_ , in the dorms.”

“You’re not like the other kids.”

RC scoffed, shutting the trunk door a little bit too hard. “Exactly my point. I’m different. If I do things any differently, people will get suspicious and we’d have to move. Again.”

“She’s got you there, Edward.” 

“This is between me and my daughter, Emmett,” Edward sneered. His voice growled deep. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Stop being selfish for a second, will you? This concerns _all_ of us. RC is doing us a favor.”

“See, Dad?” RC crossed her arms as she leaned on the car door, facing Edward. “Even Rose agrees with me.”

“Rosalie will agree with anything that you do. She needs to get over herself.”

“And you need to get your head out of your ass,” RC fired back. All these years she spent living with her family, of course she knew how different they were from the others. They were _immortal_ , and had lived for decades. They taught her everything before she was barely a year old, how important it was to stay hidden from the humans. She got that, loud and clear.

And her father decided to scold her when she tried to do exactly what he mandated to her?

_Please, make it make sense._

Half the time RC didn’t understand what her mom saw in him. Sure, she was told that Edward could be nice and loving and he cared deeply about his family. But as of lately he had been overbearing and downright controlling. When she really thought about it, like really, really thought about it, RC couldn’t remember the last time her father was like the way he was described in the stories. She wasn’t sure if that was just her rebellious teenage phase or that she could finally see things from her Aunt Rosalie’s perspective. 

That was why RC sat in the backseat of her mom’s Mercedes Benz with Rosalie beside her and Emmett in the passenger seat. Somewhere along the way, she had her head on Rosalie’s lap, her feet up on the door panel, tapping away at the window as Rosalie played with her hair. Her dad would combust in a second, saying a lady shouldn’t sit like that. But he wasn’t in the car, and nobody really minded. 

The drive to Dartmouth College was long, but with the lack of other vehicles the entire way, it only took Bella less than fifteen minutes before she parked the car near one of the dormitory buildings. 

Like most of the time in Hanover, the sky was dull grey and the air was chilly, as though summer never touched these parts of the country. RC tightened her jacket instinctively when the wind blew, even though the cold didn’t really affect her body. She could feel eyes on her when she unloaded the car and all the way inside the building. It was something RC grew accustomed to, since her family _always_ attracted attention no matter where they were.

RC walked in the front, dragging her suitcase in one hand. She had her phone in the other, checking the email about her assigned room information. Her family definitely pulled some strings about her accommodation and she figured that out when she ended up with a single room with a private bathroom. 

“Really, guys?”

“Precaution,” her mom answered, still leaning on the door after she closed it. “Do you remember your cover?”

“You’re my sister, Bella Cullen. Third year Anthro major, transferred here from MRU,” RC recited without missing a beat. She pointed to Rosalie with her thumb. “Adoptive sister and her boyfriend. They lived together.”

“And Jasper?” Rosalie quizzed. 

“Your twin brother. Got married a few weeks back and is still in his honeymoon in Seychelles.”

“Carlisle and Esme?”

RC turned to her uncle who took almost half the room just by sitting on her twin size bed. “They had Rosalie and Jasper in high school. Nine years after that they adopted Bella and I after our uncle lost custody of us.”

“If someone starts asking too much?” her mom asked.

“Give them a smile and tell them to fuck off.”

Emmett’s laugh roared throughout the room and RC swore she felt the floor vibrate a little. She couldn’t help but smile too. She loved her family dearly, and she understood why they had to take so many precautions about hiding their identities. Surely, the exponential progress of the advancement in basically every field there is, made hiding in plain sight that much harder. 

It took her another few minutes to convince her family to leave her. Bella really had no problem with RC living in the dorms, and Emmett too, although with some whine and a promise of video games date on the weekend. Rosalie on the other hand, err, RC needed some extra effort to convince her that she would be fine. They were sending her to college, not the front line of a war.

There were times when RC felt like Rosalie was more of her mom than Bella ever did. It wasn’t like Bella didn’t love RC like a daughter. She did, and she proved that a dozen times over. RC knew there were things that Bella had to endure to make sure she was safe, even before she was born. But after that? Sometimes Bella lacked the little things that Rosalie _did_ have. Or maybe it was just the amount of experience of living, RC wasn’t really sure.

Time flew by as she unpack and sorted everything in her room. She heard faint boots outside her door before the knocks came. Reciting her family’s cover story, she moved to open the door. 

A girl stood in the hallway with a tablet in hand and a bluetooth headset in one ear. Only the front of her polo shirt was tucked in, but the girl didn’t seem to care about the neatness of the clothes. “Hey, there. I hope you settle in alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The girl smiled crookedly. “Yep, yeah. Sorry. It’s just that usually, the freshmen got assigned to a volunteer to help bring their stuff into the dorms, but you seemed to bring your own help.”

“Oh, yeah,” RC said. “My sisters insisted on helping me, and one of them brought her boyfriend, so…”

“That’s cool. So, the reason why I’m here is that I’m supposed to be the one helping you, but since you’re all set… Anyway, there’s a welcome bash on the rooftop tonight. It’s not mandatory, but the building holds one in the beginning of every term.”

RC noticed how the girl’s fingers rapidly tapped her locked tablet screen. 

“Parties aren't really my thing,” she answered, hoping that it was enough to send this girl away.

“Yeah, no problem. I just thought you should know.” The girl bounced on the balls of her feet, the smile never left her face. “I should probably go. I’m Laurel, by the way, if you change your mind about that bash.”

RC thinned her lips and nodded. 

“Alright. See you later, Cullen.” Laurel left while talking to her earpiece and RC shut her door before anyone could take a glimpse of her.

* * *

She decided to go to that party after she was done unpacking and setting up her whole room. That was about an hour after Laurel dropped by. 

The rooftop of the dorm RC lived in, wasn't exactly a rooftop. It was just the top floor of the building, which almost looked like a hotel ballroom. RC thought it was a good thing too, because hotel ballroom equals soundproof walls. She didn't even _hear_ the faint thumping until she was on the floor below.

Colorful lights reflected on every surface and the music was a little hard on her ears. RC didn't waste another second to grab a drink from a makeshift bar.

"Welcome, welcome. What can I get you?"

RC stopped for a minute. She was pretty sure the majority of people in the party weren't old enough to drink yet. If she got one and they all caught by the campus security, that'd be trouble. “Just soda,” she decided.

The guy made a show of putting a can of Sprite and opened it in front of her. “Gotta make sure you know that I didn’t roofied you.”

She muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ before leaving a five dollar bill on the bar. RC ignored the guy’s call of paying too much. She truly didn’t expect any college student to be that honest in a welcome bash. So instead, she walked around the room, sticking close to the wall and keeping an eye to the exits. 

“Not your scene?” 

A voice behind her made RC jump a little. Leaning on the wall with a plastic cup in hand, was a girl with dark hair tossed to the side messily. RC noticed the leather wrist cuff the girl was wearing, similar to the ones her family had, sans the crest. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

RC felt her cheeks heating up. “Sorry. It’s just, all of this, is—”

“Nerve-wracking?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” she chuckled. “I fought tooth and nail so my family will let me go here. Now, I am here and my brain’s still processing.”

“Process away, dude,” the girl said, holding up her cup.

“Hold on, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

The girl grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Veronica, but my friends called me Rory.”

“Do I call you Rory?”

“If you want to.”

RC nodded. “I’m RC, by the way.”

Rory let out a small laugh. “I gave you my real name, that doesn’t necessarily fit my whole personality, and here you are straight up giving me a codename.”

“I hate my name,” she said as she moved to stand beside Rory, back to the wall. “My parents did a shitty job at it.”

“I feel you, dude. I was actually born Vasilisa.”

RC tried to be polite and hold in a laugh. It was not cool, Esme taught her better. But she made a mistake when she looked up, seeing that Rory was looking at her with her lips pressed thinly together, trying to not break out a smile. “What? Where did that come from?”

“Greek origin, I think. I don’t know, I didn’t get a chance to ask about it.” Rory’s eyes gazed down to her swirling cup, her smile disappeared. “When I got adopted I changed my name, but I was twelve and my naming skill was mediocre at best. So, here I am.”

The party around the two girls was soon forgotten. They moved to a more secluded part of the room, sitting on the floor in the corner, hidden by some tables and chairs that were sloppily covered by thin dark drapes. 

“I was adopted too,” RC said softly. She was afraid that her new friend wouldn’t be able to hear her, but the faint hummed she heard prompted her to continue. “I was six, Bella was eight I think.”

“Are they good to you? Your family now?”

The question threw her off a little. RC’s brows furrowed as she turned to see Rory’s face, covered by some hair that wouldn’t stay still. “They’re fine. Sometimes they can be overprotective but I think that’s to be expected. Why did you ask? Is your family…”

“What? No! Pff.” Rory tossed her hair back and her hand lingered to rub her neck. “No, I’m good. My family is good, I think. Mama has huge extended relatives that I never really see. So, usually it’s just her and me, her siblings and my cousins. They’re fine. I’m fine.”

RC just nodded her head at the answer she was given. Clearly, there was something more about Rory. The fact that the girl was antsy when talking about her family just proved that. It made RC think about how everyone had secrets. Another layer of themselves that the world didn’t really see.

People had secrets. They kept something to themselves. Some people just didn’t care about it, didn’t probe. Some people were just born to be nosy. All of that was supposed to make living in the shadow that much easier for her and her family. If only they’d listened to her, or at least tried to blend in better themselves, and maybe came up with a half decent cover story. 

“I think I’m going back to my room. I’m beat.”

“You just sat here the entire time,” RC stated.

Rory gave her a small smile. “Doing nothing can be tiring too, RC.” She stood up in front of her, offering a hand which RC took gladly. “You should try to meet some other people. They’re not half bad.”

“Okay.”

“See you later, RC.” Rory gave her a two finger salute before walking backwards, disappeared around a sea of people.

RC didn’t know if she wanted to go after the girl or followed her advice to meet the other kids. She knew one thing though. For the first time, in a long time, RC Cullen felt like she had a real friend. []

**Author's Note:**

> I.
> 
> I usually don't post my works, but something about this one, and because some kind words from my friends, why the hell not.
> 
> I have used ao3 as a guest for many years, but like two days ago, I made this acount and I have no idea how to use it lol bear with me.  
> The last time I did this was on Wattpad, like few years ago. I'm probably rusty, but let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks, beautiful people.  
> \- Rae


End file.
